In a typical carbon dioxide processing system, the carbon dioxide is held at pressures and temperatures to maintain a liquid or supercritical state of the carbon dioxide. When the liquid carbon dioxide is used for a typical processing application, the liquid is removed from a processing vessel which is suitable for the pressures involved which can be 600 psi or higher. The processing vessel will maintain the pressure, but contains only a gas phase of the carbon dioxide. In a typical processing system, a compressor is used to evacuate the remaining carbon dioxide gas from the processing vessel and return it to a storage tank or condensing heat exchanger for reuse. To counteract the thermodynamic properties of the reduction of pressure in a fixed volume vessel, heat is added to the vessel at a rate consistent with the heat transfer properties. For prior art carbon dioxide cleaning systems, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,148 to Preston, issued on Feb. 8, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,871, issued on Jun. 29, 2004 to R.R. Street & Co. Inc., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,432 issued on May 6, 2003 to R.R. Street & Co. Inc., the entireties of which are incorporated herein by reference.